I'll be there for you
by AngelNess
Summary: A songfic for 15, and maybe even some 34. Anyway, it's my first ever so be nice, ok? :P


Me: I wish I owned KND...

I'll be there for you

It was a quiet afternoon at the treehouse. Everyone were doing what they usually did in their free time. Numbuh 3 was havin a tea party with her stuffed animals, Numbuh 4 was playing video games sitting on the couch in the living room. Numbuh 5 was reading some magazine in the armchair next to the couch. Numbuh 2 was working on some new machine that, of course was supposed to fly...well...but so far, it didn't. Numbuh 1 was out, he haven't told them though where he was going. Numbuh 4 looked a little bored with his game already, after winning it the tenth time. He turned to look for numbuh 2, but he wasn't there, so he turned to Numbuh 3.

"Hey, um...Numbuh 3. Maybe you wanna play with meh?" he asked and she looked at him with a huge smile.

"Sure!" she screamed happily, run to the couch and jump on it next to Numbuh 4. He made a little scared face when she did that, and then blushed slightly. Yeah, sometimes she scared him. They started the game, Numbuh 4 found it much more interesting than playing alone. They both had fun. Even when Numbuh 4 lost.

Numbuh 5 was watching them with a little smile on her face. She thought it was cute, especially when Numbuh 4 blushed. They all were good friends, even if they sometimes argued for something.

Less than an hour since then Numbuh 1 came back. He entered the living room and didn't say anything. Numbuh 4 turned to see who came in.

"Hey!Numbuh 1!You wanna play with us?" he exclaimed with a smile. He was happy when their leader was at home. Numbuh 1 looked at him expressionless.

"No, thanks" Numbuh 1 answered after a while "I've got some things to do" he added trying to smile, then he looked at the floor, turned around and headed for his room. Numbuh 4 made an astonished face.

"O-ok...as you want" he turned to the TV, and then looked at Numbuh 5. She was looking at the door where Numbuh 1 disappeared. She looked like she was a bit worried.

Numbuh 5 knew that his smile was faked, she knew something was not right. Numbuh 4 watched her and had no idea what was going on. Suddenly he was interrupted in his thoughts by a pillow that hit his head. He fell of the couch, and as he got up with a pillow in his hands he saw Numbuh 3 giggling. He didn't even noticed when she disappeared from the couch. He smiled evily.

"Oh...so ya wanna fight,ha?" He threw the pillow at her, but she catched it. Then it was her turn, but Numbuh 4 catched it this time.

"Ha!Ya won't hit meh again!" he threw the pillow again, and then turned to Numbuh 5, who was still deep in her thoughts "Hey Numbuh 5! Wanna fight with us?" He asked and she turned to him with astonishment.

"Huh?..oh...no...um...numbuh 5 has something to do..." she said as she got up from the armchair and left the rooom. Numbuh 4 watched as she was leaving, completely not understanding what was going on.

"Ok...as ya want" he said and at that moment he got hit by the pillow again. He got up and started to chase Numbuh 3 with a pillow over his head.

Numbuh 5 went through the hall thinking what happened to Numbuh 1, or maybe it was just her imagination...'no...I know him too well' she thought to herself 'I'll just go there and find out' she decided and made her way towards Numbuh 1's room. When she was close to the door she could hear the radio playing in the room. She came up to the door and knocked gently. Not waiting for an answer she opened the door and peeked in, she saw him lying on the bed. Then she entered slowly and closed the door behind her. Numbuh 1 sat on his bed.

"Oh, hi numbuh 5" he said and smiled. But she could see a bit of sadness in this smile.

"Hi Numbuh 1... how're ya doin'?" she asked with a smile as she approached the bed. Numbuh 1 looked at her, that sad smile still on his face.

"...fine..." he answered, but it didn't sound persuasive to her. She was already next to the bed. She sat down on the opposite side than he was. They were sitting face to face.

"Really?" she asked teasing him.

"Yeah..." he answered, but it didn't sound like he would be sure of it. Numbuh 5 looked deeply in his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Ya know ya can't lie to Numbuh 5. She knows ya too well" she said smiling. He looked at her with surprised face. She was good, too good.

"Well...even if I...have some...problems, then you shouldn't really pay attention on that..." he said looking down at his lap. There was a short while of silence, as the song on the radio ended. But then started the next one, the music filled the room.

"And...why da ya think like that?" she asked a bit surprised about what he said. The song on the radio started.

Now you've been holding me down

For such a long time now

From back then

To now in my story

Straight from the hood

You've always been there for me

And ya had my back

When they Back when everybody said

I wasn't anything

It was you who had me holdin' on

No matter what was goin' on

So whatever ya need I got you

"Well...because...it is nothing important, you've got your own problems..." he said after a while and looked up at her. She couldn't belive it.

"Hey...we're friends right? Your problem is my prblem...and ya can tell me everythin'" she said looking in his eyes with friendly smile. He looked at her a little sadly.

"...Yeah...but..." he didn't really know what to say, he looked down again. And the song continued.

With Pun died you was the first to call me

I never told you but you was there for me

Whatever you need, I'll be there for you

Crack - I got ya back for real. True story.

That reminded Numbuh 5 about something "...Remember...when my mom died..." she started and he looked at her with surprisement. She almoust never mentioned that "...you were there for me...all the time..." she finished with sad note, though she was still smiling "And even if we were just kids it still counts" she added. He had to admit that they were really close friends then.

You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you down

You know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

Boy, I'm gon' hold you down

"So, maybe ya tell Numbuh 5 what's the matter, huh?" she said much more happier. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well...It's nothing that serious...It's just..." he now felt like it was much more easier to say it "...me...and Lizzie...um...we broke up..." he finally said it, but his smile faded a little "...well...it was our common decision...but...still...it's hard...we both decided that we needed a break...but I know it's the end...I think she knows that to...maybe that's why it's so sad...". Numbuh 5 just looked at him and then smiled as he looked at her.

"Yeah...Nunbuh 5 knows ya liked the girl...and she liked ya to..." she knew exactly what she was supposed to say "...but worrying about these things never got anyone anywhere...". Numbuh 1 smiled, he knew she was right...as always. It was a long time since they last talked like that."...Numbuh 5 thinks ya should just leave it all behind...and just carry on"

Even though we haven't spoke

In so long

Ain't nothing changed

Not a damn thing baby

Now my loyalty, will always be

With you, if you just promise me

That you'll stay real just like you are

'Cause baby you don't have to change, no

You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you down

You know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

Boy, I'm gon' hold you down

"Thanks Numbuh 5. You're a real friend" he said smiling, he felt much better after what she told him.

"No prob boss. Ya know, there are many girls out there, she's not the only one" she said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...you're right..." he said and gave a sigh of relief. He looked up at the ceiling, Numbuh 5 looked at him with a smile. There was a little while of silence.

So I don't care about the situation

I'ma ride for you if there's a complication

Every time you had my back and all

When we were young

Now you Joe, we crackin' off

Now my loyalty, will always be

With you, if you just promise me

That you'll stay real just like you are

'Cause baby you don't have to change because

You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you down

You know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

Boy, I'm gon' hold you down

You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you down

You know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

Girl, I'm gon' hold you down

"You know Numbuh 5..." he said without looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"...That song describes our friendship...don't you think?" as he said the last words he looked at her. She tried to concentrate on the words of the song...and yes it really described how she felt.

"Yeah...ya right" she told him and smiled happily "So what? Ya want some ice-cream" she put her hand on his arm.

"Yeah...sure" he answered. Numbuh 5 got up from the bed "And can you bring it here for me?" he asked.She looked at him like she wanted to hit him and put her hand on her waist.

"Don't push it. Come on...I won't let ya sit in here alone" she said as she made her way towards the door. Numbuh 1 just smiled, then got up and followed her. As they reached the living room they saw a mess that was hard to describe. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were lying on the floor in the middle of the room laughing. Then Numbuh 4 noticed them standing in the door, he got up.

"Hey guys! You've lost the best part!" he said still laughing. Numbuh 5 looked at him surprised 'when did they do all of this mess?' she wandered.

"What were you guys doin' in here?" she asked. On numbuh 4's cheeks appeared a slight blush.

"N-nothin'...we were juss' havin' a pillow fight" he said and turned to Numbuh 3, who was just trying to stand up and still giggling.

"We had a big fun!" Numbuh 3 said with a big smile "But I am soo tired now..." she added yawning.

"Yeah...me too" Numbuh 4 yawned as well and made his way towards his room "See ya guys tomorrow"

"Hey! And who's gonna clean it all up, huh?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, when she saw Numbuh 3 was leaving as well.

"Heheh...tomorrow!" they both exclaimed and ran to their rooms. Numbuh 5 was just standig there not beliving her own eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Numbuh 1.

"So what? You still want that ice-cream?" he asked smiling.

"Sho'"

After a little while they were sitting on the couch eating ice-cream. There was silence between them as they ate.

"Um...Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" she asked calmly, not looking at him.

"Um...I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...you told me I can tell you everything, right?" he sounded confused.

"Mhmm"

"...And I can ask you everything?" he continued.

"I'm here for you baby" she said and turned to look at him "what is it?"

"Um...you think...I could...insted of...choosing one of all the girls from out there...choose one from...here?" he finished and turned to face her. She could see a slight blush on his cheeks. What he said sounded so unbelively. There was a short quiet moment.

"...W-what da ya mean?" she asked and a little blush appeared on her cheeks either.

"Um...I think I just understood something..." he said with a delicate smile.

"...What is that?" she asked a bit confused.

"...That...this feeling between us...is...something more than friendship..." he continued and blushed harder. She stayed quiet, as she looked in his eyes...she now undestood what he meant. He looked deeper in her eyes "...it's love..." he finished. Her eyes widened and then she smiled warmly. Now she could feel it very clearly. The feeling filled her mind and body. She couldn't really say anything."...I just understood how much I love you Abby" He said simply with big smile. Her eyes filled wiht tears. Numbuh 1 put his hand on her cheek "Can I do something?" he asked, she made surprised face.

"...What's that?" she asked, he didn't reply. He reached his hand and took her hat off, she could feel her cheeks were red. Numbuh 1 looked deeply in her eyes and slowly leaned closing his eyes. She did this same, and then felt his lips on hers as he gently kissed her. They broke apart and her eyes stayed closed for a while. When she opened it Numbuh 1 was looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She didn't really know what to say. Suddenly she put her arms around his neck and kissed him much more passionately, he was surprised but returned the kiss and deepened it. After a while they finally broke apart for air. Both kept their eyes closed for a little longer. As they looked at eachother they smiled "I love you too" Numbuh 5 replied as she took his hand in hers.

"...Thank you" he said giving a sigh of relief.

You don't know how much you mean to me

Whenever you down

You know that you can lean on me

No matter the situation

I'm gon' hold you down

"Remember that I'm always there for you" Numbuh 5 said passing him the rest of the ice-cream.

"I know" he replied as he took the ice-cream "and I'm here for you too" he added with smile. After that he wondered for a moment "...And you thinh that we should tell the others?" he asked and ate a bit of his ice-cream. She thought about this for a while and then turned to him.

"...Nee..." she shook her head "we'll let them wonder for some time" she added with a strange smile.

"Ok...and what about Numbuh 3 and 4? You think we should help them a little?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah...and I think I've got some idea how to do it" she repiled and giggled. He smiled. She than cuddled up against him "...I'm so happy" she whispered. He put his arms around her and hugged her tihght.

"Yeah...me too" he said warmly "goodnight Abby".

"Goodnight...Nigel" she whispered and fell asleep.

There! Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are any misteakes, I'm still not that good at English. Please reviev!


End file.
